


A Sleepy Kingdom Secret

by MKYouth



Series: personified mcyt twitter fandoms [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Personified Fandoms (Anthropomorphic), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (same character dw), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Faked Death, Forbidden Love, Genderqueer Character, I made this because I was stranded alone in a car for an hour, Not Beta Read, Princes & Princesses, Rivalry, Running Away, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, Strangers to Lovers, YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD ?? THINK AGAIN, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth
Summary: "You can do this, Sleepy,” A redheaded girl says to herself in a mirror, “Put the crown down, hat on. No one will notice you if you change your clothing.”She holds a green striped bucket hat- probably stolen from one of her many family members, and wears a bejeweled- golden crown. Her brows are crunched with worry- but her eyes hold determination, as if she’d been thinking this day over for months. Her smile is uncertain, and stance weary- but she finds her hands reaching for the crown, gently lifting the golden object from the top of her head and placing it in the wardrobe in front of her.Her smile wavers- taking a deep breath before putting the bucket hat on, looking at herself in the mirror.“I did it.” She gasps- hands coming to cover her big grin, “Oh! Oh I did it!”
Relationships: Dttwt/Sleepytwt, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: personified mcyt twitter fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106027
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Sneaking Away and Odd Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. time to link everyone that inspired this...  
> OK Characters by Mika! https://twitter.com/mikadespacito  
> Idea by Dakota! https://twitter.com/dewberdrop/status/1284770166211923968 (Creative liberties taken)  
> Outfits inspired by Lillian! https://twitter.com/lilliangst/status/1284839011391926272 (Creative liberties taken)
> 
> Ok, now read it!

“You can do this, Sleepy,” A redheaded girl says to herself in a mirror, “Put the crown down, hat on. No one will notice you if you change your clothing.”

She holds a green striped bucket hat- probably stolen from one of her many family members, and wears a bejeweled- golden crown. Her brows are crunched with worry- but her eyes hold determination, as if she’d been thinking this day over for months. Her smile is uncertain, and stance weary- but she finds her hands reaching for the crown, gently lifting the golden object from the top of her head and placing it in the wardrobe in front of her.

Her smile wavers- taking a deep breath before putting the bucket hat on, looking at herself in the mirror.

“I did it.” She gasps- hands coming to cover her big grin, “Oh! Oh I did it!”

She jumps in excitement- spinning around her room as if she’d just learned great news. To her, she did. She learned she has the courage to sneak away from home, put down the crown and the responsibilities it holds to run off and be a commoner for the short while she had to herself.

And she was ecstatic.

She stops her little victory dance- a courageous look crossing her face as she heads over to her closet, throwing open the door and starting to flip through the many outfits she happened to own as a princess, intricate dresses, fancy suits, puffy shirts-

“You!” She yells out- pulling a rather plain looking, yellow dress from the mix of expensive clothing- “You are my outfit today!”

She throws off her previous morning outfit- slapping on said dress and a rather costume-y looking green vest. It was dark enough to pass as black, however, so the outfit someone worked. It was still a bit abnormal, the faded yellow dress looking rather old and the vest a bit oversized on her- but it made her feel secure, and what else did she need?

With a spring to her step, the Princess walked out of the closet- giving a look around her room, eyes settling in a pre-prepared bag she’d packed this morning. She skips over, grabbing the bag full of materials and making her way to her room's windowsill. She’d planned this for weeks by now, the gardening fence that went up her side of the castle was sturdy enough to hold her weight (only knowing that after some incredibly risky testing), she’d also known that around now, at 5:00pm, was when the guards in the gardening area would move on to the front of the castle.

So, she climbs on the windowsill, placing a foot on the fence and making her way down.  
  


She carefully avoids hurting any of the plants that grow on it- knowing that this was her food source for the most part, and also knowing squished plants on the wall would seem suspicious to anyone who’d notice. She nearly slips twice attempting to do so, the adrenaline of almost falling to her death- or mild harm, only fueling her determination.

Making it to the ground unharmed- she takes practiced steps to an unguarded hallway. Finding herself walking down the dark hall, walls shrinking in more and more until she can barely take steps without hitting her shoulders against the walls. It was an architectural mistake in the castle, the narrow place leading to a relatively untouched spread of land outside of the castle.

She’s never thanked her dumb 5 year old self more then now, all those times she’d find herself stuck in a crevice if the castle were worth it for this moment.

Outside!!

She feels the gentle spring breeze against her face, taking a deep breath of the fresh air she’d normally have to experience within the castle walls. A stupidly large grin on her face, hands balled up and shaking vigorously in excitement. This was it! All she needed to do now was make her way to the Kingdom town square- a place she’d only been to with supervision and family.

“ _The planes seem to stretch on for miles_ ,” Sleepy thinks as she walks along the castle walls, hands trailing the ruff cut stone as well as the overgrown grass in her reach, “ _Unfarmed, unexplored land_.”

Her wonder at grass seemed childish, silly even, but it was a sight to behold to her. She’s a shut-in, the King, Technoblade was a bit protective of her. The other powers in her house, Wilbur and Phil got out on their own- but held the same stand that she was to stay at home. At least they supported all her other interests, all those strange skills she’s learned over the years seems to be the only thing keeping her sane.

She has one friend, His name being Trio- son of a rather highly esteemed guard in the Kingdom, but he always seems to die- or fall off the face of the earth every now and then. The two of them not hanging out all that much recently. She didn’t blame him, there are lots of other things to do than hang out with a princess 24/7.

Sleepy gets lost in her thoughts- idly walking along the walls until she nearly trips on a stone, pulling back to reality and realizing she's at the end of the wall. Having tripped over a stone on the floor that was part of the castle entrance.

Great, now all she has to do is get down the hill the castle was built on- the road that goes up the hill leading directly to the Kingdom plaza.

She walks around the castle entrance, finding herself at the edge of the hill. Looking down at the Kingdom- the view taking her breath away. It was nothing she’s never seen before, but it was at a different- closer angle than the balcony of her father's room.

Buildings upon buildings stretched for miles and miles- variety in height and shape and just- uniqueness! It wasn’t a wonder that she happened to live- or, be the princess of the best Kingdom in the world. The diversity in architecture itself proved that, at least to her.

“Tonight is going to be wonderful.” She thinks to herself- starting the final stretch to the Kingdom common land.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sleepy was not wonderful.

She’d made it to the plaza, in her excitement practically ran through the town. Initially taking in the place, buildings, looking at the windows of the shops in total awe and shock- she was wowed. She’d gotten so lost in her own personal world that she didn’t notice the people starting to fill up the roads and sidewalks, the sun setting over the city line and the moon rising above her.

No, she didn’t notice these things until she was practically shoved out of the way of a stranger- that interaction throwing her off her happy mood and bringing her to the reality that is, being lost and alone.

This reality caused her to become overwhelmed- she’d never seen this many people in one place before. She wasn’t too used to the whole social interaction thing with people that weren’t upper class- ignoring Trio in that statement. She was only able to function if she was comfortable, and right now- standing against a brick wall for some random clothing shop, she was not comfortable. 

Luckily- she has some idea of what to do with herself. Not ready to go home just yet, she stands on her toes to look over the crowd- thanking the gods that gave her over average height- searching for a shop that wasn’t being filled by the crowd. She looks around, nearly every other shop having more people than she’d like to be with- and the ones not having anything that peaks her shopping interest. 

She looks down, turning from the wall and following the crowd from the side, keeping her eyes out for someplace to hide out in for a while.

Soon enough she comes across a shop with dim lighting- no advertisement to what it sold in sight besides a little smile icon above the door and array of accessory items with no correlation to each other sitting in the window- peeking through the doors peephole and seeing absolutely no one behind the counter. She pulls open the door- a small jingle coming from the motion. She steps on and looks around, counters filled with items that really aren't related… daggers, toys, clothes- Sleepy can only assume it's a variety shop of some kind.

Her eye catches another one of those smile logos, this time plastered onto a small, clay sculpture of some kind. She saw it above the shop's door and in the window, on a mask. Sleepy approaches the sculpture, picking it up and finding it malleable- but always going back to its original form. 

“ _This little guy must be the place's mascot_ ,” She thinks- poking and prodding the little thing, “ _It’s cute_.”

“You think the blobs’ cute?” An unknown voice says, causing Sleepy to jump in place- quickly turning around to face the figure. 

Sleepy nods yes.

“I always want to crush em’, that smile.. Something about him makes me feel primal instinct of murder.”  
  
  
Sleepy nods again, eyes wide from the startle and the sudden declare of murder agaisnt blobs.

The stranger was a brunette- wearing one of those masks on the top of her head, sideways, like a hat. It was a bit different from the logo- glasses of some kind on the eye’s, but it was still recognizable. She had a nice face, blue eyes- pale. Wearing a green dress hidden beneath a blue colored corset. A tight, lace necklace with a fire charm- hidden by a white shawl accessorizing her look. She’d obviously worked here, sparking up conversations with Sleepy to sell her something, probably. Truth was Sleepy didn’t want any products from here, nothing really popped out to her, but the shop was quiet and the lighting was mellow, so she browsed. 

“You want to buy the wretched thing?” The stranger asks, leaning against the counter behind herself, “Or are you just browsing?”  
  
  
“I- Browsing! Actually, I’m new in town and got a bit lost in the crowd- no offense but I just came in here to gather myself!” Sleepy apologized, putting the figuring back where she had found it. 

“Oh you’re new? Do you need any help getting yourself around?” The stranger questions, eyes suddenly lit- curiosity and excitement being prominent on their features, “My shifts practically ended, and I’m sure my dad won’t mind me closing shop early. I’d love to show you around.”  
  
  
Sleepy lights up as well, “Oh really? I’d love that- actually, I have practically no idea where I’m going aha!”  
  
  
The stranger gives Sleepy finger guns, making their way to the pay counter and flipping a lever. Nothing happens, or, at least it doesn't seem too. The stranger starts blowing off the candle lights that lit up the store, a rather slow process but Sleepy could wait. She’d do anything for some grounding in this unfamiliar world she’d walked her way into. Once they finish the process of closing the store down they wave Sleepy over to the door- opening it for the princess- something they don't know about- and locking up the store. 

The stranger starts walking down the sidewalk- Sleepy having no choice but to follow them, both girls walking side by side.

“Before we do anything exciting, I must ask, Where ya from?” The Stranger asks, Sleepy feeling as if all of their exchanges so far have been questions.

“Um, a more secluded area of the Kingdom, past the castle. I live with my dad and some close family friends,” She answers vaguely, not wanting to say she's the Princess of the Kingdom to a stranger quite yet. 

The stranger gives them a curious look, “The outskirts? My dad used to visit there a lot. I’ve never met someone from there before!”  
  
  
“Ah, happy to be your first.” Sleepy lies.

“Oh goodness, how rude of me- I never asked your name! Mine’s Dream, daughter of Dream and employee at the Dream Team.” The brunette spills, stopping her walk to extend a hand towards Sleepy.  
  
  
Sleepy notes that Dream happened to have a lot of “Dream” in her introduction.

She takes the hand, “I’m Sleepy.”

“Like the Princess?” Dream comments.

“Ah, I guess we do have the same name don't we?” She says, hiding her worry that she did accidentally slip her real name- but it was able to be shrugged off, not being too big of a mistake.

“Sleepy isn’t a common name!” Dream jokes, obviously meaning no harm.

“Neither is Dream, Ms. Dream, daughter of Dream.” Sleepy quips.

Dream rolls her eyes, “Touché.”  
  
  
They continue their walk to nowhere in particular, Sleepy feeling a lot more comfortable navigating the crowds and looking at the various shop windows with another person at her side. Yes, Dream was a stranger to Sleepy, but it helps her feel grounded. She feels as if she made a friend somewhat- even though it’s only been minutes since their first meeting. If the night goes as well as she hopes, she may even make a friend to accompany her through her next sneak outs. 

They pass a sweets shop, Dream grabbing at Sleepy’s hand to stop her- looking in the window and pointing at a few deserts. Sleepy yelps at the sudden touch, her face slightly warming from the unprompted hand hold.

“This place is to die for, my friend.” Dream states. All ready tugging Sleepy into the shop before she can protest going inside.  
  
  
The inside is warm from the ovens- shelves of fresh sweets and breads lining the walls behind the counters. Tables are few, only 2 other people sitting and eating in the shop- reading and writing while they bask in the atmosphere of the quaint place. It smells fantastic, Sleepy notices- the air has a sweet taste, with undertones of fresh bread. She’d smelled something similar before, Christmas with her family a few years ago- she’d snuck into the kitchens night of and it smelled amazing from the recently baked cookies and loafs.  
  
  
Needless to say, She loved the place already.  
  
  
“Find a table to sit at,” Dream tells her, “I’ll order you something, ok?”  
  
  
“Ok,” She smiles, looking around to find a nice table to sit at. She decides on a table near the window, nice moonlight shining through the window and giving a nice glow to the area. It feels right, to be there with another person. 

She sits, taking in the environment. Sneaking out was worth it once again, her fear dissolved and that giddy feeling returning to her heart. Ah! She did it! She’s out, meeting people, doing things- and her dad won’t ever need to know. Her own little secret, her own little getaway. No one knows her here- no one expects anything from her or wants her to do anything. What a concept, freedom or something like that. 

Oh she must look dumb- smiling like that at seemingly nothing. 

She looks over at the counter, seeing Dream making small talk with the baker as they fetch some pre-made treats for them. She wonders what they’re talking about… the food? The weather? Politics? She’s never had small talk that wasn’t about her own life… Do they know each other? Catching up?

Pushing that inner ramble aside for the actual plot, Dream is given the sweets, making her way over to the wooden table for two with a tray in hand.

“I know it’s late at night,” Dream speaks, putting the tray onto the table and sitting down, “but these sweets- top tier.”

Dream grabs a cookie- holding it out to the other; “Try this.”  
  
  
Sleepy leans forward and takes a bite, not bothering to grab the cookie like a normal person.

Her face lights up- taking in the chocolate flavor and practically melting for how good it is- not even finishing the bite before speaking up.

“This-” She says with a mouthful, “is so good???”  
  
  
Dream laughs at her reaction, slowly eating her own sweet- a content slime on her face and light blush crossing her. Sleepy finds the same warm feeling on her own face- but thinks nothing of it. Just two girls eating sweets late at night, nothing odd about it.

They spend the rest of the night together- going from shop to shop, joking around and recklessly spending their money and time on entertainment items. Sleepy notes down some things, others fully enjoys. She’d never regret this- the freedom she felt and the various other emotions that found their way through her in the night being something she’d never experienced before. Maybe it was the feeling of teenage rebellion that made her heart so light, or maybe it was her company. How she finds all of Dream’s jokes funny, happy that the commoner girl was there to show her around and help her understand things.

Saying goodbye was hard- but when she saw a clock tick to midnight she knew she couldn’t stay out any longer- a rushed excuse about her father being worried sick about her absence pulling her and Dream away. Dream told her if she ever needed her- go to the shop with the smiley face- and those words burned themselves into Sleepy’s mind.

She liked this- she enjoyed it. She didn’t know how long it would be for her to escape once again- but she’d do it again. 

She just needs to find the opportunity when. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multichapter maybe?? Honestly I might cause I like them.. so many creative liberties to take. Comments appreciated!


	2. The Mornings After and How We Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She looks like you when she’s tired.”
> 
> Wilbur snorts- a confused face finding its way onto Techno- “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”
> 
> “She looks like when you’d come out of your room after 6 hours of potato research with a new farming method. It was nostalgic,” Phil comments, his voice holding a silly tone, “a perfect replica of young Technoblade- tired!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Stay tuned for smth this week!  
> Also me, watching it become Sunday as I write another self projection fic i'll never post: well that was a fucking lie.
> 
> No beta read again. I post these as soon as I finish them fdfjkfdlgskjdlfkl, chill chapter because the slowburn tag aint for nothing. interactions with The Youtubers happen.

Sleepy doesn’t regret sneaking out. She could never regret it- the temporary freedom was something she’d never think she’d be able to experience with others, or at least not with her dad’s permission. The control over her own actions, no one to tell her they couldn’t go there- the Princess title not there to bring others unwanted and expecting attention to her.  
  
  
It was a fresh, new experience that she got to do all on her own. Meeting people by herself, doing things by herself- feeling things by herself. She couldn't forget the way the air hit against her face, how light she felt walking against the side of the castle in the grassy overgrown fields. The way the bustling crowds sounded- the occasional stranger hitting her side and a quick muttered apology being sent her way. She would never be able to experience those things with guards by her side- and even if she did, the heavy gowns she wore and the glares the Guards might send a stranger would key them into doing something more than a quick apology.  
  
  
She’d never be able to meet Dream with other people too- thinking on it… she wondered what Dream would have reacted to the Princess walking through her family shops doors. She probably would have expected some sort of incentive from her tour- or maybe not given it at all. Nevermind that, that’s not important now. What was important now was how she was to deal with the next day.

Bringing it back to topic, she didn’t regret her little outing whatsoever. What she regretted was how late she got home.

Her eyelids felt heavy, head filled with white noise. She’d managed to make it home before sunrise, if she had to guess now- probably some time around 2AM. To some that may not seem like a late time to go to sleep- but too Sleepy it was a first. Her sleep that night felt like nothing at all- waking up only 6 hours after hitting the pillows, it felt as if she’d gotten no sleep at all. If she had control over her daily activities, she’d have stayed to sleep in longer.

Unfortunately, she had breakfast to attend with her family. It happened every day at 8AM, time to talk about whatever and bond- quality time together before her father had to go back to kingly work, and her uncles to their own- just as important jobs. Well, maybe Wilbur didn’t have the same importance but the statement still stands.  
  
  
So, sitting here surrounded by her 3 parental figures- barely able to keep her head up as she picked at the gourmet morning foods while her father and younger uncle chatted about something that she wasn’t registering. Her own mind giving her soft whispers to go back to sleep- white noise and incoherent thoughts filtering in and out of her head, lulling her back to sleep.

Her head droops- hand pinching at her thigh through her skirt to jump her back to a more respectable position. Forcing her other hand to bring a forkful of fruits to her mouth to try keep up appearances.  
  
  
“Sleepy, are you doing ok over there?” She juts her head up, making eye contact with her older uncle- Phil, his expression holding worry with a hint of fondness, “You’re reminding me of- did you sleep well?”  
  
  
Sleepy blinks, his words slowly making sense in her head, “I- I didn’t get a lot of sleep.”  
  
  
His expression shifts from worry to understanding, “Aw, I can tell. When you’re done eating you can go back to sleep.”  
  
  
She gives a nod- grateful he didn’t question why she didn’t get much sleep. Her existence at this table now having motivation- mission ‘finish eating as soon as possible’ activated. Shoving another forkful of fruit in her mouth. Completely ignorant to the 2 new eyes on her.

Phil turns to Techno, leaving the teenager to her own activities for the rest of the morning, “She looks like you when she’s tired.”  
  
  
Wilbur snorts- a confused face finding its way onto Techno- “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”  
  
  
“She looks like when you’d come out of your room after 6 hours of potato research with a new farming method. It was nostalgic,” Phil comments, his voice holding a silly tone, “a perfect replica of young Technoblade- tired!”  
  
  
Techno grumbles, looking over at his daughter, “That's not- that’s not accurate I was only a little.”  
  
  
“Says the man who stayed up to 6AM before the MCC to memorize building patterns for an advantage,” Wilbur comments, a smug grin plastered on his face, “who’d stay up late to finish farming potato fields. Only a little tired back then yeah.”  
  
  
“It was for the clout!” Techno quips, picking at his own food.  
  
  
“Dream! Dream! Hello! Do your shoes need shining? Dream!! Dream please!! Do you need coffee?” Wilbur mocks, bringing up an old quote Techno said in his championship days, “Come back please! Don’t go away from me, Dream please!”  
  
  
Sleepy, who’d managed to block out every ounce of that conversation- picks up one word, ‘Dream’. She perks up, looking around at her family- finding Wilbur to be mocking her father, being the comedic one- her other uncle in a laughing fit, and her father looking rather paranoid, yet a hint of fondness and nostalgia managing to make itself apparent in the way he rolls his eyes and looks to the side.

The teenager feels a bit small- wanting to ask about the name but not wanting to disrupt, or seems suspicious. She’d heard all sorts of stories about her father before, how he’d managed to win MCU- a championship that was akin to hunger games, but no real death happening. Hundreds of players relying on audience participation and their own skill to try and win in a team of 4- her dad winning the favour of thousands of people and managing to take the win with only a team of 3.

Not to mention the Great Potato War against a neighboring Kingdom, all based on a silly export number of potatoes. A battle for number one that went on for years- the tales of what her dad did being told to her over and over again, sometimes still learning about new things he’d managed to do. Last week she’d learned her father memorized the enemies sleeping schedule, she still doesn’t know how that was important to potato farming, or how her father managed to do it… she’d rather not know. 

Even now, there’s the MCC events- another championship event that happens every month, no real death- but still with high stakes. Her family joining every single game- well, not her, but she does manage to aid in audience takeover. It’d been going for a bit less than she’d been alive, but some things still happened too young for her to remember.  
  
  
She pushes away the nerves for asking about it- if Phil can go on tangents about how her dad prepared to get a thousand win streak in bedwars (another championship game, but more of a common game among the public)- he’d be able to go on one prompted too.

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” She says with a newfound energy, probably coming from the sugar in the fruit.   
  


Wilbur stops mocking her father, looking between him and Phil with excitement- “Oh Sleepy- this is a good one.”  
  


Her father groans- hands covering his face as he leans against the table- elbows propped on the wooden surface. She’s seen this behavior before, it’s going to be an embarrassing story.   
  


“Sleepy- Oh I can’t believe Wilbur and I haven’t told you about this one,” Phil laughs, shaking his head back and forth as he recalls the story, “You were alive when this happened, but you were three years old- oh how far you’ve come since then.”  
  
  
“Yeah- She’s old, get on with the story.” Wilbur comments, a fake aggressiveness in his voice.  
  
  
Phil rolls his eyes, “Wayyy back in the.. 6th? MCC- one of the more popular people at the time was pulling in a bigger favoring within the audience, which made your father feel butthurt of course-”  
  
  
“I wasn’t upset about that!” Techno cuts off, “It was because we were pulling in a lower average of points!”  
  
  
Sleepy holds back a laugh, she couldn’t imagine her father being upset about a low audience favor. However, based upon how he jokes about that type of stuff all the time, she could imagine it being used for a bit of comedy. She wasn’t old enough to remember if he was really like that back then, though. 

Wilbur doesn’t hold back a laugh, doubling over in his chair and holding onto the edge of the wooden table to support himself after her father's comment on the memory.

“Su- sure you weren’t!” He manages to spit out between laughs.  
  
  
“Anyway- because of all that between games you’re father chased around this guy- Dream, haven’t heard about him in a while but he used to be a big deal- your dad's _enemy_ for a while. Masked guy, chased people around in manhunts- part of a trio like us- your father chased him around yelling if he wanted things! Talking about his clout- it was hilarious!” Phil continues, his words carrying a light tone. Sleepy found herself smiling at the story, as if it was a warm memory for her- the nostalgiaa getting to her even if she wasn’t there for it. 

Despite that, she noted about the masked bit- thinking back to the smiley mask in the window of her newfound friend, Dream’s family shop. It could’ve been a silly coincidence, or not. The comment on ‘enemy’ brought up questions she’d leave unanswered, if it wasn’t a coincidence she’d ask the other teenager about it- finding that safer than her own father.  
  
  
“I think I saw it hung up in a shop window a few days after,” Wilbur reminisced, “even before your father was a king he left such impacts.”  
  
  
Sleepy looks over the table, her father hunched over- elbows propped on the table with his face in his hands. Her two other relatives looking the exact opposite, smiles plastered on their faces after telling the story. She was already smiling from the story alone, and yet the atmosphere made her smile even more.  
  
  
Her dad groans, “It wouldn’t leave me for months- like a trend of using my words…”  
  
  
“Don’t complain,” Wilbur says, “They did it to everyone back then.”  
  
  
Sleepy laughs, “They did? I feel like I’ve missed out on important history here.”  
  


Phil sighs, “Ah, you did.”  
  


Wilbur leans forward, propping an elbow on the table and holding his head. The food for everyone long forgotten at this point, “I there’s probably someone out there who still uses them.”  
  
  
“I was 3? No one does,” Sleepy mumbles, the tired feeling coming back to her, “maybe I will.”  
  
  
“Sure you will,” Her dad comments, “Times passing, I think we should end this?”  
  
Agreement sounds from the rest of the table- Sleepy yawning, pushing her food away from her. Stretching before grabbing at her dress and standing up, sending a wave to her family as she walks down the hallways of the castle and to her room. She’d learned something today, that her father used to have an enemy by the name of Dream. A bit too similar to her friends name- well, the same as her friends name and friends father's name. Hell, the entire business used it.  
  
  
It was probably a coincidence, her uncle did mention no one’s heard from them in a while. They’re irrelevant, probably- the shop was probably inspired. 

Sleepy arrives in her room- shuffling over to her bed and flopping over on top. Soft snores almost immediately sounded from her.  
  
  
She’d not regretted sneaking out one bit, just maybe next time she’d manage her time better.  
  


* * *

  
Dream hadn’t slept in that long for months.

She’d normally be tied to a schedule, wake up at 9, eat- dress up- manage the shop until her dad got home with new stuff. Close, add the new items, and reopen- this time with a few more people behind the counter. Of course this changed, Friday through Sunday meant no adventuring, just her managing the shop alone while her dad and co. worked on improving damaged items they’d collected over the week.

This was how she got away with taking Sleepy around town last night, her Dad was okay with her venturing off towards the end of the day- he’d known from experience that working 24/7 was a bore. She’d personally normally get back around 10 though, but she had lost track of time with the new girl and ended up walking home later than thought. 

Her dad, and fellow people that lived with them, George and Sapnap- (close family friends from her dad’s glory days, technically ALSO her dads but she wouldn’t call them that) having noticeably went to sleep before her arrival back home.

She’d ended up passing out in her room for more hours than usual… or, the same hours but shifted later in the day. She’d surprised herself when she saw the way the sun peeked through her curtains- practically blinding her awake. She’d rushed to get some more suitable clothes on (having fallen asleep in half of her uniform) and leaving her room to the kitchen.  
  
  
She’d fixed herself up a meal- and while putting some bread in the oven turned to find her father in the doorway to the kitchen, starting her down.  
  
  
“Why’d you get home so late?” He asks, voice stern- as if he was scolding her. She stifled a laugh at that, it wasn’t working on her.

“I was with a friend, we just walked around town and lost track of time.” Dream2 answered, leaning back against the cool part of the oven.  
  
  
Her dad gives her a glare, “Who? Were you with that inniter kid?”  
  
  
“W- Innit? Why would I hang out with Innit, don’t you know his bloodline- his names _Innit Innit!_ ” She spits out after her father effectively caused her to choke on her spit. Innit was the younger cousin of TommyInnit, which, well, need the author say more? (I will in brackets, The entire Innit bloodline is well known within the Kingdom- Tommy being the most famous for his past accomplishments and such. Innit was his younger, more annoying cousin. They’re cool, just won't shut up about TimeDeo. A bit of a trouble maker too.)  
  
  
“Who then?” He asks again, still holding the same stern tone.

“Some girl- She’s visiting, she’s from the outskirts so I just showed her around town. Names’ Sleepy, like the Princess.” She sputters- completely thrown off her rhythm.

DreamWasTaken drops his act, a more relaxed look coming across him- “Oh- Well you worried us, you should have left a note.”  
  
  
DreamXD sighs, rolling her eyes, “I didn’t think I’d stay out so late either, dad.”  
  
  
“You worried George a lot,” he comments- walking to see what his daughters cooking up, “he calmed down once I reminded him I raised you.”

Dream Tech snorts- moving away from the oven to let her dad peak in. He squats and looks through the window, coming back up and taking her leaning spot, “Yeah I _totally_ believe that.”  
  
  
“You better- When you’re done eating, come down to the shop. Sapnap’s been filling in- making weird infomercials for all the products. It’s disturbing.” The blonde man says, moving away from the oven and towards the exit.

“Mhm, Ok.” Dream responds, turning to the oven- having decided the bread had been in there long enough for a good toast. 

She pondered over if the red headed girl would stop by in the coming days, having noted her hurried leave the night before. She was nice, a bit surprised at basic things- if Dream had to take anything away from that, but overall a pretty chill, pleasant person. In the meantime she could hang out with her regular friends, like Honk- an up and coming knight boy she’d met a while back and occasionally bumped into in the streets, or Innit’s less annoying accomplice, and the others that came with that friend group.

She did hope that Sleepy would come by again, everyone else didn’t have the same energy as her- or, lack of energy as her. Granted, they’d just met, but it was a change of pace, meeting someone new. 

She takes the bread out of the oven, grabbing a small container with butter and slathering it in the god spread.

For now, she’d just wait for a new adventure to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the FUCK was i supposed to address dttwt when I named them dream too KJFJJLDSKFS  
> thank got he has 848034 second channels. also dttwt and dream had a smaller convo cause idk.. family dynamic vs. whatever the fuck the dream team has going on.  
> comments appreciated!


	3. Funeral and... a meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um,” He takes a step forward, pulling a scroll from the pocket of his kingly coat, “You know your friend, Trio?”
> 
> “Yeah? What about them?” She shifts in bed, throwing her legs over the edge, “They coming over or something?”
> 
> Techno grimaces, “About that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of things that happened before this chapter came out... (8/3-11/7)
> 
> THE VLOG HAPPENED - AND THEN WAS PROVEN FAKE   
> TOMMY BECAME AN OFFICAL PART OF SBI  
> TRIOTWT ACTAULLY DIED  
> NIKI, GEORGES, KARL (KARL JOINED THE SMP!), SAPNAPS, AND LIKE... 3 MINX LOHS HAPPENED  
> CLINGYTWT WAS CREATED   
> SLEEPYTWT AND DTTWT BROKE UP (THE TOONIES...)  
> TIREDTWT WAS CREATED  
> GB80 UPLOADED  
> TECHNO FINISHED THE POTATO WAR   
> TECHNO WON A MCU WITH 2 TEAMATES  
> DREAM JOINED MCC (W/ DT)  
> DREAM WON MCC  
> TECHNO WON MCC  
> (TOGETHER)  
> SAD-IST MADE THOSE ANIMATIONS... ALL THREE OF THEM (AT THE TIME OF POSTING)  
> FANSONGS, FAN ART, FOR FUCKS SAKE I WROTE 2 FICS ABT THE DREAMSMP MAN  
> TOMMY HIT ??? 1 MIL ?? ACROSS PLATFORMS??? WHICH MEANS MY JOKE ABOUT BULLYING INNITERS IN THIS FIC IS INVALID CAUSE HES MAINSTREAM NOW?? WHAT THE FUCK GUYS??? I WASNT?? THATS NOT?? TOMMYINNIT IS LIKE... POPULAR NOW WHAT THE HELL  
> QUACKITY JOINED THE SMP   
> SCHALTT ?? WON THE ELECTION ?? JSCHLATT ??  
> LMANBURG HAPPEND .. . .. ... .. . . . . .   
> SO... SO MUCH MORE THAT I JUST- YK AT THE TIME OF ME MAKING THIS NOTE COLEYDOESTHINGS MAKE A FUCKING VIDEO ON THE DREAMSMP FANDOM??? WHATTTHEFUCK??
> 
> anyway, I'm great at consistent updates. Go read me fix my plot. (Triotwt mention in chapter 2 became Honktwt for modern twt friendship reasons and also plot i guess)

**_“SLEEPY!”_ **

Sleepy jumps up in her bed, frazzled from the sudden wake. She visibly stutters, pinching her eyes closed to adjust to the morning light peeking through her window and slowly turning to her door. 

“Dad…?” She looks at the King standing in the doorway, door, as you’d see, practically thrown off its hinges, “What are you doing in my room?”

She rubs at her eyes. Red hair sticking this way and that, so obviously not ready to take in the news Techno’s about to give her. He suddenly loses his energy. 

Techno claps his hands together awkwardly, biting at his lip. Shuffling his feet against the ground, realizing he doesn’t know how to exactly announce what he’d just found to his daughter. Damn, he really should have left this to one of the more well worded council members… Ohil was good at these things, the easiest member to talk to. He sighs, this was his mess. Furrowing his brows he forces a smile. 

“Um,” He takes a step forward, pulling a scroll from the pocket of his kingly coat, “You know your friend, Trio?”

“Yeah? What about them?” She shifts in bed, throwing her legs over the edge, “They coming over or something?”

Techno grimaces, “About that…”

Sleepy raises a brow.

“Skeppy sent this letter… I’ll leave you to read it yourself.” Techno tosses the scroll to her lap, she rolls her eyes. Watching her dad awkwardly shuffle out the room; his last ditch effort to make the scene _normal_ by throwing weak finger guns, followed by a quick grab at the door handle and a slam of the door. She chuckles. 

Unwrapping the paper scroll she focuses her eyes on the reading…

“Dear Sleepy Household,

It is of my greatest regret that due to complicated issues within the Trio house, Trio, our son, unknown to us passed on the night of recent Tuesday.”

Sleepy blinks. 

“TRIO IS FUCKING DEAD???”

She stuffens out the paper, hurriedly reading it over; this has to be a joke? Trio can’t really be dead, right? Quick, quick, what was it- why? How....? Familial issues? How the hell do you die from familial issues? Sure they joked about being dead but they can’t possibly- they were the only connection to the outside world we had! They were our friend from the start, the OG! Sleepy looks up from the paper, taking a breath before rereading the starting words over and over again. 

Sleepy sits in shock, lowering her pace. It was real, a real invitation to a really sad event. She skims over the next few paragraphs, finding them just to detail the personality traits Trio has- had. Sleepy already knew about those. 

“The funeral will be taking place at the courtyard, next Tuesday; the ceremony will be at noon, please try and invite anyone Trio had known personally.”  
  
  
Damn. 

_Damn._

The jokes manifested. Trio; the son of one of, if not _the_ highest ranked royal guards of the Kingdom (Skeppy, Sleepy could remember seeing him at her dad's side so many times before… it’d been a while now, tied along with Trio’s disappearances. That just made her sad.)... is dead. Actually dead. Trio had fallen off the face of the Earth so many times before; spanning months, weeks, hell- almost a year one time. They’d always returned one day, though. Guess it couldn’t last forever. 

Sleepy tosses the scroll to her sheets. Laying back in the bed, and contemplating life as she counts the tile on the ceiling.   
  


* * *

  
She dresses in black on Tuesday.  
  


* * *

  
Funerals. Easily described as gloomy days. When you think of the word, you picture an enclosed room. Cold, never warm. People packed tight together yet so far away, gathered in groups of grief and sorrow, not knowing what to say or do. To celebrate their existence? To bid them farewell? They never give a person a guide, so the tensions stay and the awkward energy rises. You think it's uncomfortable. Enclosed and tight and everything you don’t want to experience on any day. Now, imagine this.

Open; wide, distant fields that stretch on for days. One of the few bright and perfect summer days of the year. She’d be happy about being out, about being able to feel the rays on her skin and the soft breeze fly through her short hair. To see the grass wave with the wind, the trees sway — to experience her family gathered in one area to enjoy themselves. Unfortunately, she’s none of those. 

It’s sticky. She feels a sweat on her forehead, hairs glued against her head as she tries to focus all of her attention on the floor in front of her. Having her uncle take her around, she couldn’t talk here. Not when her best friend's coffin stood ten feet away, all words trapped themselves in her throat. Her mouth felt dry, lips like they could crack and fall away at any moment. Every question she was given, every peering question thrown her way was answered with a weak smile and a nod, that got the message across. They’d not talk to her again. 

The sun's rays feel nothing like the soft, delicate summer day feeling she’d experienced a (now) few weeks prior. The sun gleamed a headache straight to her skull, she felt numb, her head full of loud white noise and the occasional reminder of why she was out here crossing her mind and bringing a stifled sob from the back of her throat. 

Dramatic really. 

“Do you want to say goodbye?”

Sleepy looks up, Phil. Using the most gentle voice she’d heard him in, he gives her a small smile. Eyes barely visible under the shade of his iconic green hat. Sleepy doesn’t say anything, giving a small nod and shuffling to the coffin.

She’d noticed this earlier, a closed case. She’d been to funerals before, never a person she’d known. Wide open coffins showcasing the peaceful expressions of death, it was always surreal to think that someone in front of you is dead. Not sleeping, not breathing, still and dead. She’s glad she doesn’t have to see her friend like that. 

She closes her eyes and says silent prayers. 

“ _ Hey! _ ”

Sometimes Sleepy can still hear his voice. Like whispers in the back of her mind. 

“ _ Sleepy! _ ”

Calling her name. Like old times, when they were little kids, watching their parents showdown from the front of the stadium every monday. Throwing each other small jabs about what teams will win, if their parents were competing against each other; cheering them on together if not, throwing their held hands up in the air upon another victory. 

“ _ SLEEPY! _ ”

She frowns, it sounded oh so real.

“ _ Sleepy open your fucking eyes _ — ” She feels a pinch on her side, jumping in place and staring at the stranger stood next to her.

She blinks, dark hair… mismatched eyes, extremely pale skin… she glances down. The same blue and red bracelet tied tight around the strangers wrist.

“TRIO?!”

Trio shushes her, looking around the two of them to see if anyone had noticed. They pull their hood down, obviously not wanting to be perceived by anyone who’d notice them like that. 

“ _ Quiet, I’m trying to keep low, _ ” They pull on Sleepy’s sleeve, tugging them away from the coffin. The two of them sneaking to a small area where they wouldn't be seen. Behind some bushes, far end of the scene, no one would suspect a thing. 

“I — What? You’re alive?” Sleepy furrows her brows in confusion, trying to wrap her head around the situation. 

Trio sighs, “Of course I am, I’m right here.”

They grab Sleepy’s hands, giving a small ensuring squeeze. 

“But how? You’re supposed to be in there?” Sleepy looks to the coffin. 

They shrug, “Faked my death.”

“What?”

“Faked my death. Needed to get away from that ping spoofing nightmare.”

“Trio w — ” Sleepy is hushed once more.

“Happy. I’m Happy now, the name and the feeling.”

They stand in silence. 

“Where are you… going?” Sleepy digs the head of their shoe into the dirt, Happy was their lifelong best friend; even if they’d always be apart for those long periods of time. 

Trio shakes their head, “I’m staying in the Kingdom, I’m going to try and start a life for myself down there. Common citizen.”

“Oh?”

This was great, this was fantastic. This was a surprisingly amazing outcome. With Happy on the outside, Sleepy had even more reason to sneak out. She’d met that girl, DT? Dream? She’d had a charm to her that really brought Sleepy in, a new dynamic she’d never really experienced before. WIth Happy out there, here familiarity on the scene, someone to hide away with… to stay with and go on new adventures of their own. No parents to tie them down. A Princess and her Knight, or… what used to be that. Out there they’d be common folk; and god did they both want to be normal.

“Thats — oh I have something to tell you.” Sleepy says, raising Happy’s hands up, “I’ve been sneaking out.”

“You what?!”

“Ok let me rephrase… I  _ snuck  _ out! Once! I plan to do it again! You leaving — this is great — I can have a person to lean on!” Sleepy drops Happy, clapping her hands together, “It’s perfect.”

“Sleepy oomf you’re a princess,” Happy furrows their brows, “How did you not get caught?”

“I rarely go outside, do you really think the common people know what I look like?”

“Ah, you’re right.”

Sleepy shifts on her feet, long black dress swaying in the wind. Happy messes with the strings of their cloak, pulling the edges down and further hiding their face. Mismatched eyes seemingly glowing through the shadow, red and blue. They shift on their feet.

“I’ll be hiding away at the Inn for a while, I plan to do chores for the locals.” Happy says, giving Sleepy a small smile, “Visit me?”

“Of course.” 

“I got to go, your family’s probably wondering where you are. I’ll talk to you soon, alright?” They take a step back, boots peaking through the bottom of the very much oversized black cloak they hid under. 

“Yeah — Yeah,” Sleepy steps forward quickly wrapping her arms around Happy in a trapping hug, the other stiffens, awkwardly moving their arm to return it, “Don’t die out there.”

“I won't.”

“Ok, bye.” She takes a step back, and Happy gives a final wave; tugging on the hood once more before turning away and leaving the scene. 

Sleepy sighs, a smile crawling up her face. Dumbass, Happy was such a dumbass. She’d never fault him for it, they’d looked happier; said they were happier; and Sleepy was no one to take that away. She steps out from the hiding place, slowly returning to her family. Putting on a fake mourn. 

She stifled a laugh. Trio was dead, Happy was born.

* * *

  
The girl with the goggles speaks, “You wanna work at this shithole?”

“Language!”

She rolls her eyes, letting out a small giggle, “It’s not a lot, just novelty items my family gets on travel.”

“I’m sure it will be great! I need the money…” Happy thinks about their savings, half already dwindled by the rented Inn room. 

“Pog, I’ll talk to my dad about pay — but you can start working with me now. Start unpacking those crates over there,” She points to the corner of the counter, two crates stacked on eachother, “I’ll help out.”

“Great! Thank you!”

“No thank you, I need some help around here. Names Dream, daughter of Dream, worker at the Dream Team.” She holds out a hand.

“I’m Happy, son of…” A look of horror passes over their face, “my dad, and future employee at the Dream Team?”

They shake, Dream smiles, and Happy nods.

A new start. Getting rid of the old and in with the new, a new life. A new beginning, everything they wanted and needed right now.

He smiles too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God please just jesus fucking christ just fucking god fuckign hell god i wish things were like when i posted this fuck man leave a comment or some shit i just 🚬🚬🚬

**Author's Note:**

> This is on hold until I find time to 
> 
> 10/11
> 
> 1\. Write it  
> 2\. Not get distracted by stories I didn't impulsively make (read my other stuff)  
> 3\. Figure out the plot more than "femmes kiss" KLJGFJKLSF
> 
> anyway if you're reading this it's cause of twitter someone seeing my ao3 and going "wtf is that!" so uh, this is ongoing I swear.


End file.
